Ethereal Lie
by noverius2012
Summary: Terkadang orang yang kita butuhkan tak nampak seperti orang yang kita harapkan/ "... Jadi Hinata, mulai sekarang kita pacaran.."/ "E... eh?"/ "Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan melepasmu, Hinata."/ karena ketika dia sadar, seluruh hidupnya adalah tentang gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethereal Lie**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**OOC adalah peringatan utama saya, typos, cracked-pair, etc.**

**so, seriously, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Cinta itu sederhana._

_Kau mungkin pernah berharap bertemu jodohmu dalam kejadian-kejadian romantis seperti yang pernah kau tonton atau kau baca dalam kisah romantis. Tapi ternyata kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu melalui rangkaian kejadian sederhana. Yah, karena cinta itu memang sederhana kan?_

Hinata menunduk takut dalam tatapan yang oh-so-wow tajam dari Sasuke. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sang pangeran kampus yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya sekaligus kekejamannya.

Sumpah demi apapun, tak pernah sekalipun dia bermimpi akan berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal ini. Rasanya mereka sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan karena meskipun berada di fakultas yang sama tapi jurusan yang berbeda. Dan tiba-tiba, di salah satu koridor perpustakaan yang sepi ini, pria ini meminta sesuatu seabstrak itu.

Gadis cantik dari keluarga Hyuuga itu menelan ludah saat diam-diam melirik wajah Sasuke sambil menunduk takut. Rahang yang tegas, kulit pucat, mata hitam yang berkilat dingin, bibir tipis yang tak pernah tersenyum tulus, wajah keren yang luar biasa tampan, dan ekspresi yang tidak ramah. Tipe yang sempurna bagi Hinata untuk dijauhi.

Mata segelap batu obsidian itu menatapnya tajam, sebelum kemudian menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Ku tanya sekali lagi, Hyuuga, kau mau jadi pacarku kan?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan! Jerit Hinata dalam hati. "A…ah, i… itu…" aku tidak bisa. Aku punya tunangan. Mata segelap malam itu menatapnya intens dan tajam dengan aura dingin yang mematikan. "aku tidak menyukai…" mata itu mendekat dan membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Kau menolakku?" Tegas Sasuke tajam.

"A… ah, ti… tidak, Uchiha-san!" Hinata seketika kelabakan. Keinginannya untuk berbohong seketika kandas.

"Jadi kau menerimaku kan?" Lanjut Sasuke semakin tajam.

"I… itu…"

"Jawab yang tegas!"

"I… iya!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya saat secara spontan menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut hidup dan matinya ittu. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas, lalu membelai wajah Hinata dengan lembut. Membuat gadis yang identik dengan rona wajah itu semakin merah. "Bagus." Sasuke berdiri, sebelum kemudian mengantongi kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu besok kita kencan. Setelah selesai kuliah kau ku jemput."

"Ta… tapi…"

Doengg.

Hinata terpuruk karena kalah dan Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggalkannya tanpa pernah mendengar keberatan Hinata. Ah, Hinata, kau memang harus banyak belajar bicara dengan orang asing.

Ah, bagaimana caranya dia bilang kalau sebenarnya ada orang lain yang disukainya?

"A… akan ku pikirkan nanti," gumam Hinata. Gadis itu melirik jam di dinding perpustakaan. Sepuluh menit lagi kelasnya dimulai, maka dengan terburu-buru dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Saat Hinata mendengar ajakan 'pulang bareng', dia berpikir kalau itu akan terjadi _nanti_ atau kapan-kapan. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir kalau kata itu akan berlaku saat itu juga.

Ketika dia keluar kelas, Sasuke telah menunggunya sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya dan merokok. Gaya yang oh-seksi-sampai-mati bagi banyak gadis, tapi oh-berandal-mengerikan bagi Hinata. Karena berpikir Sasuke _tidak_ sedang menunggunya, maka gadis manis itu berjalan diam-diam diantara para fans Sasuke agar tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Hyuuga"

Dan… gagal.

Wajahnya seketika berubah gugup ketika sang Uchiha itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah garang dan rokok yang dihisap kuat. "Ah, Uchiha-san," sapanya kaku.

Rokok yang masih tersisa setengahnya itu dibuang santai di tong sampah, sebelum kemudian merangkul Hinata. Hal yang seketika membuat banyak gadis histeris.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"U… Uchiha-san?"

"Jangan pedulikan. Ayo pulang."

"E… eh, tapi…"

Mata hitam itu berkilat ingin dan tajam. "Pulang."

Dan sukses membuat Hinata takluk dan menurut. Gadis itu berjalan tertunduk dibawah tatapan tajam para fans Sasuke yang memandang iri tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yah, Sasuke telah memasang status di berbagai akun jejaring sasoalnya yang intinya menyatakan telah berpacaran dengan Hinata Hyuuga dan _menuntut_ semua yang mengaku fansnya jaga jarak dengan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat parkir mereka lalui dalam diam, tapi rangkulan Sasuke semakin lama semakin protektif terhdap Hinata.

"Uchiha-san…"

"Panggil namaku mulai sekarang," tangannya meremas lambut bahu Hinata. "Hinata."

Wajah Hinata seketika berubah menjadi merah. "A… ah, ba… baik, Sa… Sasuke-san."

"Dan jangan pakai akhiran seperti itu lagi. Kau tidak berniat dekat denganku, eh?"

Tidak. "A… aku…"

"Setidaknya, berpura-pura baiklah padaku," potong laki-laki itu tajam. "Mulai panggil namaku seperti kau memanggil Naruto." Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti seketika. Apa Sasuke tahu kalau…

"Atau ku bocorkan rahasiamu padanya."

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung dan takut.

"Sa… Sasuke-san tahu kalau aku…"

Menyukai bocah kuning tolol itu? "Ya." Pria itu membiarkan mata mutiara sang gadis menatapnya, menginvasi lagi kesadarannya dan loyalitasnya pada apapun. Damn, inikah cinta itu? Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, kau selalu ingin bersama gadis yang kau cintai selama kau yakin bisa membahagiakannya? "Makanya, panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Naruto."

Hinata tahu sejak awal kalau dia berada di pihak yang kalah. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kekalahannya datang padanya secepat dan setelak ini.

"Sa… Sasuke… kun."

Sebuah senyum tipis tergores di wajah stoic Sasuke, sedikit membuat Hinata heran. Tangan pria itu mengacak rambut gelapnya dengan lembut. "Bagus."

Pipi Hinata memerah ketika jemari tangan Sasuke menelusup ke jemari tangannya yang dingin, sebelum kemudian menariknya berjalan ke parkiran lagi.

Yang makin membuat Hinata bingung adalah saat tahu Sasuke tidak membawa mobil seperti biasanya, melainkan motor besar yang… garang dan terlihat berbahaya. Astaga!

"Sa… Sasuke-kun… ini…"

"Hn." Wajah pria itu kembali datar saat memaasangkan helm hitam nya pada Hinata, lalu memakai helmnya yang berwarna sama dan menaiki motornya. "Ayo."

"A… ah, ano, aku bisa… naik kereta…"

"Aku punya nomor dan email Naruto. Menurutmu mana yang cocok untuk memberitahunya…"

"Baik!" Dengan cepat Hinata menaiki motor hitam itu, lalu kembali merutuki spontanitasnya yang semakin parah.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat sikap gadis itu. Manis sekali. Tipe penggugup lembut yang butuh dilindungi. Tipe impian Sasuke. "Pegangan."

Tangan putih itu mencengkram kemeja Sasuke yang berkibar karena tidak dikancingkan, membuat pria itu memutar bola matanya. Jika gadis lain yang ada diposisinya sekarang, pasti sudah banyak kejadian tak-diinginkan yang terjadi, meskipun jika Hinata yang melakukannya akan jadi _kejadian-yang paling-diinginkan_ bagi Sasuke.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku, Hinata."

"Um," bahkan tanpa melihat gadis itu pun Sasuke sudah tahu dengan sangat betapa merahnya wajah Hinata sekarang. Ragu-ragu, Hinata melingkarkan tanganya dan, hei, ini Sasuke. Mana pernah dia bersabar?

Maka dengan cepat ditariknya tangan itu melingkari pinggangnya. Telapak tangannya yang sedikit kasar bersentuhan dengan kulit hiinata yang lembut, memberikan efek morfin bagi pikiran Sasuke. Gadis yang sangat sempurna dilihat deri sisi manapun. Dan dia butuh gadis ini sebagai pengisi sebagian wilayah hatinya, apapun caranya.

Sasuke beruntung karena Hinata adalah gadis polos yang pemalu, yang serba takut jika Naruto tahu perasaannya dan menjauhinya. Padahal, hell, Sasuke sendiri tahu dengan jelas jika Naruto secara tidak sadar terarik pada Hinata. Dan sebelum kekalahan itu mencengkramnya, dengan licik Sasuke memanipulasi ketekutan Hinata pada apapun yang tidak akan terjadi.

Aroma tubuh Hinata begitu lembut dan memabukkan, membuatnya merasa oleng sesaat. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tampil seindah ini?

Sejauh ini segala sesuatunya begitu sempurna bagi sang Uchiha kecuali fakta bahwa ada nama lain yang mengisi kesadaran gadis itu hingga saat ini. Menguasainya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit tempat baginya untuk mencoba. Terlambat memang, sangat terlambat malah, tapi Sasuke tak bisa berhenti lagi. Terakhir kali dia berusaha menyerah, gadis itu telah begitu jauh. Perasaannya terlalu dalam bagi Naruto dan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Hanya ada satu kata dalam pikirannya, yang mengalir tanpa henti dan memenuhi seluruh sistem peradaran darahnya, membawakan detak dan getar jantungnya yang begitu asing. Miliknya.

Hinata miliknya sampai kapanpun.

Dia menarik tangan gadis itu yang masih juga melingkar dengan ragu-ragu secara kasar. Dan dengan satu sentakan tepat, wajah sang Hyuuga telah menubruk punggunggnya dnegan kasar dan keras. "Kubilang pegangan." Dan dengan dingin dia menambahkan.

Hinata menunduk. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat aroma Sasuke yang maskulin menyerbu penciumannya dan tangannya yang dibebat kuat oleh jemari Sasuke yang sedikit kasar. Ini adalah kontak fisik terjauhnya dengan lawan jenis. Dan cukup dengan pikiran itu, wajah Hinata kembali dikuasai rona merah yang hebat. Hal paling manis yang pernah ditawarkan dan dilakukan Sasuke pada seorang gadis yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Oh, sekarang sudah jadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Sayangnya Hinata masih juga bingung kenapa diantara gadis-gadis yang ada di kampus elit ini, harus dia yang jadi korban.

Karena Sasuke hanya tahu Hinata yang suka Naruto.

Karena Sasuke itu sahabat Naruto.

Karena hanya Hinata yang tidak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun, padahal tidak pernah ada satu hari pun terlewatkan dalam hari-hari bocah Uchiha itu tanpa memandanginya. Menghitung perasaannya yang tumbuh tak terkendali seiring dengan tumbuhnya juga perasaan gadis Hyuuga itu pada Naruto.

Sampai kemudian dia sadar, perasaan itu telah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hinata adalah dunianya.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun," terasa ada aliran dingin di dada bidangnya saat suara itu muncul ditengah gerungan motor kesayangannya. Motor yang sampai mati tidak akan dipinjamkan atau dibiarkan ditumpangi oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan Hinata_nya_. Sengaja dia memakai motor itu karena ada hal yang ingin dia capai. Aroma Hinata dan kedekatan dengan gadis ini yang dulunya hanya bisa dikhayalkan dalam gertak geramnya, kini jadi nyata dengan mudah.

"Hn."

"A… ano… apa kau tahu di… dimana ru… rumahku?"

Bodoh. "Ya."

"Eh?" Apa mungkin Naruto-kun yang memberi tahu ya?

Blush!

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Senyum kecil terbentuk saat ingat kemungkinan bahwa Naruto masih ingat rumahnya. Rasanya… senang sekali.

Dukk!

Hinata mengerang pelan saat Sasuke berhenti mendadak, dan ketika dia sadar, ternyata dia sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Untung ayahnya tidak pernah ada di rumah pada jam-jam ini, kalau tidak, mungkin akan jadi penjelasan yang sangat panjang nantinya.

"Turun."

Gadis sulung Hyuuga itu menurut dan melepas helmnya. Biarpun jelas dia tidak peka, dia tahu dari wajah Sasuke yang makin dingin itu kalau laki-laki itu dalam mood buruk.

"A… ano, te… terima kasih… sudah mengantar," pipi Hinata merona saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "A… ano…" bisa menjauh tidak?

"Kau membayangkan Naruto ya?" Dingin, jelas, langsung.

"E… eh?" Hinata gelagapan, terutama saat mata gelap dan kokoh itu seolah melekat kuat dan sulit dihindari. "A… aku…"

Sasuke mendesah sambil meremas dadanya yang bidang. Wajah pucatnya menunduk sejajar dengan Hinata. "Di sini perih," katanya pelan. "Kalau orang yang kau suka malah memikirkan orang lain," dan kalimat selanjutnya malah membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. "Apalagi saat dia ada di dekatmu. Perih, loh." Sasuke menyeringai diam-diam ketika Hinata menunduk semakin dalam.

Pasti sekarang gadis ini merasa bersalah dan mulai melihat perasaannya. Pasti setelah ini Hinata akan mulai melupakan Naruto. Pasti setelah ini Hinata akan—ehm, mencintainya.

"Maaf," tuh kan? "A… aku tidak… bermaksud… merebut Na… Naruto-kun da… dari Sasuke… kun."

Haha, your wish, Sasuke.

Kalau boleh, rasanya Sasuke ingin mencekik gadis di depannya sambil berteriak kalau bukan Naruto yang dia maksud. Kalau dia itu masih NORMAL dan menyukai wanita.

Tapi demi melihat kepolosan dan kemanisan gadis di depannya, dia mendesah dan memilih menahan diri. "Kau itu bisa mencintai orang tapi tidak siap dicintai orang lain ya?" Tanyanya sinis.

Kening Hinata berkerut, menampilkan ekspresi polos yang khas. "Ano…"

"Lupakan saja." Sebuah seringan muncul di wajah Sasuke. "Yang jelas sejak hari ini kau dan aku pacaran."

Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah pucat seolah mendengar berita kematian. Hell, keterlaluan sekali dia, geram Sasuke diam-diam. Yah, bukan salahnya kalau dia merasa marah. Toh selama ini dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap buruk di depan Hinata, lalu kenapa sekarang gadis itu bersikap seakan-akan dia itu preman?

Yah, dia memang preman sih, tapi entah melalui apa, kata itu terasa buruk jika bersanding dengan Hinata; sederhananya, dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Hinata. satu fakta ini membuatnya begitu muak.

"Ta… tapi… a… aku juga pasti… a… akan menyatakan pe… perasaanku pada Na… Naruto-kun, suatu… hari nanti," suara yang lembut dan sederhana itu seolah menghentakkan Sasuke pada realitas yang menyakitkan. selalu ada yang harus dibayar saat merebut paksa sesuatu yang bahkan tidak memiliki pemilik, tapi dia juga tidak menyangka Hinata memiliki keberanian itu. Dan Sasuke bersumpah lebih memilih mati berkali-kali daripada melihat Hinata bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Terutama Naruto.

"Kalau begitu," suaranya yang dalam dan maskulin menarik perhatian Hinata. "Sampai hari itu tiba, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku." geramnya.

**TBC**

_Aah, akhirnya libur panjang. setelah saya hitung, ternyata sudah satu tahun menghilang dari dunia fanfiction. well, sebenarnya saya tidak suka dengan fict bersambung, tapi kalau saya paksakan fict ini jadi one-shot bakalan jadi pain in eyes. pairing ini hanya hasil eksperimen saya, jadi kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, gomen. di sini saya benar-benar sedang belajar dan berlatih hidup di dimensi lain. ahahaha, but I do miss this site, setahun dan bertebaran fict-fict luar biasa._

_akhir kata, _

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ethereal Lie**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**OOC adalah peringatan utama saya, typos, cracked-pair, etc.**

**so, seriously, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter II**

_Pertamanya kau berpikir dia aneh._

_Selanjutnya matamu tak bisa lepas dari keanehan itu; alasannya kau ingin mengidentifikasi lebih lanjut keanehan lain yang mungkin dia miliki. Lagi dan lagi kau mengamati dia, sebelum kau menyadari dia begitu kuat. Ada satu dua kelebihan yang hanya dimilikinya layaknya denyut-denyut nadimu yang begitu lepas dan khas. Akhirnya kau memutuskan, dia tidaklah aneh; dia unik. Begitu kau mengakui fakta ini, tanpa sadar kau telah jatuh pada pengaruhnya. Dan…_

_Ketika kau menyadari kelemahannya, kau terdiam. Menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam jangkauanmu membuatmu merasa melayang. Kau terpikat oleh probabilitas: hanya kau yang bisa membantunya menghadapi kelemahan itu. Kali ini kau tak bisa mengelak, kau telah benar-benar terikat oleh dirinya yang utuh._

2.

_Kalau begitu sampai hari itu tiba, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku._

_Kalau begitu sampai hari itu tiba, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku._

_Kalau begitu sampai hari itu tiba, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku._

Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Sasuke seolah bergema dalam kepala Hinata semalam penuh, meninggalkan rasa sakit kepala dan badan gemetar karena kurang tidur keesokan harinya. Hinata mendesah di depan cerminnya sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya. Entah harus seperti apa dia menghadapi Sasuke nanti. Mungkin sebaiknya hari ini dia menghindari laki-laki itu dulu.

"Naruto-kun," bisiknya pelan. _Semoga hari ini kita bisa bertemu dan bicara_.

Hanya harapan sederhana yang tidak selalu terwujud, karena fakultas mereka yang berbeda dan… biarpun nantinya mereka bertemu, gadis itu tak pernah bisa terlalu banyak bicara. Sebuah masalah kuno yang memang menjadi akar dari berbagai ketidakmajuan hubungan mereka. Sungguh, jika saja bisa Hinata ingin keluar dari tubuhnya sebentar saja agar bisa menjadi sejujur gadis lain. Sejujur Sakura. Batapa menyenangkannya jika dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang berhasil membutnya _merasa_. Entah sepahit apapun itu, kau akan merasa lega kalau orang yang kau sukai mengetahui perasaanmu.

Hinata menyesap tehnya kemudian menarik tasnya. Lingkaran hitam tipis terlihat sedikit mengganggu kecantikannya, tapi dia bukan gadis yang terlalu mementingkan hal kecil semacam itu. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun," gumaman pelan yang tak pernah direncanakan hadir seolah membuktikan kuasanya hati. Hinata mendesah murung. Entah apa yang salah, tapi rasanya mengacuhkan Sasuke juga bukan hal yang baik. Dia memahami hatinya dengan baik untuk sadar ini bukan cinta yang _itu_, bukan perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya pada Naruto. Yang dia rasakan adalah… semacam perasaan kasihan?

Ada sesuatu yang sunyi dan sepi dalam pribadi Sasuke, sesuatu yang awalnya menakuti Hinata, namun begitu berada dekat dengan Sasuke justru membuatnya merasa sedih. Laki-laki itu… dia pasti menanggung sesuatu yang sangat besar dan pedih sampai bisa memancarkan aura dingin yang menyakitkan itu. Mau tak mau, gadis itu merasa peduli. _Harus _peduli. Karena Sasuke adalah teman dekat orang yang paling dicintainya.

Naruto pasti tidak mau teman dekatnya merasa sedih…

…kan?

…noverius…

Hanya titik-titik kesunyian yang setia berjalan bersama Sasuke setiap harinya. kesunyian yang selalu menjadi melankolis saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya namun tak selalu bisa dia gapai. Ayahnya. Ibunya. Itachi. seluruh Uchiha.

Aah, tentu saja bukan karena semua gosip yang mengatakan dia inferior terhadap aniki-nya. Tidak, bagaimanapun dia adalah Uchiha yang selalu superior dihadapan siapapun. Darah Uchiha mengalir pekat pada setiap sel tubuhnya, membawakan paket lengkap dari kesempurnaan dan arogansi yang menarik. Jadi ini bukan sekedar kehebatan sang kakak atau perbedaan sikap ayahnya untuk dia dan itachi. Kesunyian itu terasa lebih tajam dari sekedar hal-hal bodoh yang tidak terbukti benar tadi.

Semuanya kacau, hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa.

Dan semakin buruk saat harus mengenal kata cinta.

Kenapa harus Hyuuga itu?

Dia merasa sakit hanya dengan melihat kilasan bayangan sang Hyuuga yang tanpa sengaja hadir dalam pikirannya. selanjutnya dia butuh. lalu tak bisa lepas. dan kini entah apa yang akan terjadi jika gadis itu menjauh sedikit saja. Sasuke terlanjur kebas terhadap segala peraturan dan pelajaran tentang sopan santun, namun untuk gadis itu, sementara ini bisa jadi pengecualian. Dia hanya ingin bersabar, memperoleh cinta Hinata seutuhnya, _dengan jalan apapun_, asalkan peluang itu membesar.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun."

Onyxnya melebar sesaat, lalu meredup dengan cepat. "Hn."

Entah bagaimana caranya, gadis berambut sewarna kebahagiaan itu bisa masuk ke dalam jangkauan rumahnya. Yah, tidak begitu mengherankan memngingat Sakura adalah temannya yang paling hebat dalam urusan menyusup. Tapi saat ini dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun selain _dia_. Selain _Hinatanya_.

Emerald itu bergerak gelisah. Jika Sasuke tidak salah tangkap, ada sesuatu yang tampak ditahan oleh gadis itu. Air mata?

"Ku… kudengar… kau berhubungan dengan… Hinata-chan?"

Aah, terlepas. Sasuke tidak benar-benar buta untuk tidak tahu perasaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dia juga bukan orang yang bisa bertingkah tidak peduli, apalagi ini adalah temannya yang paling berharga. Hanya saja, bukankah hati tidak pernah bisa dikendalikan? Maka Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu agar Sakura tidak terlalu sakit.

Tidak sakit, kan?

"Pacaran." Matanya menatap lurus pada Sakura tanpa keragu-raguan. "Hinata pacarku."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang, kau hanya akan berhubungan dengan gadis yang lebih kuat darimu!" raung Sakura. Matanya melebar sebentar, semburat sewarna rambutnya muncul saat sadar dia telah kehilangan kendali. "Go… gomen."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau buku yang mudah dibaca, Sakura." Matanya menantang langit. "Jika aku bilang, Hinata telah mengalahkanku, apa kau percaya?"

Kali ini gadis itu yang mendengus. "Hyuuga lemah seperti dia? Yang benar saja."

"Jaga mulutmu, Sakura," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Ku pikir konsep 'mengalahkan'-mu berorientasi pada kekalahan fisik kan? Bukan sekedar hati?" kali ini nada sinis menyeruak pada ucapan Sakura.

Sekali ini, onyx itu melebar, lalu senyum tipis yang terasa jauh bagi Sakura tergores di bibir pria itu. "Tidak. Dia memang mengalahkanku dalam perkelahian fisik juga mental. Aku kalah telak olehnya."

Sakura terpana. Sepanjang hidupnya mengenal laki-laki ini, tak pernah dia melihat senyum sedamai itu. Hatinya perih, terasa ada gelombang menyesakkan yang memaksa keluar. Tidak, dia harus kuat. "Kau bercanda, kan? Kau itu Uchiha! Mana ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu tapi tak ada berita apapun…"

"Tidak perlu ada berita," kemeja panjangnya dilepas, menyisakan kaos berlengan pendek. "Ini adalah bekas luka perkelahian itu." Sebuah garis panjang bekas jahitan terlihat memanjang di lengan Sasuke. Sakura melebarkan matanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Selama ini tak pernah ada yang bisa melukai Sasuke sampai harus dijahit. Itu… "Tidak mungkin dia, kan?"

"Gomen ne. Ini memang karena Hinata."

Seketika lutut Sakura kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang mau membuang waktu untuk sebuah kebohongan tidak penting seperti itu. Jadi…

"Gomen, Sakura. Aku ada kuliah satu jam lagi. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sesukamu."

Bahkan Sasuke yang jenius dan selalu menyepelekan kuliah tiba-tiba berubah. Tubuh Sakura bergetar. "Ku… kuliah apa yang akan kau hadiri?"

Sasuke berhenti tanpa menoleh. "Hidrologi." Dan Sakura kehilangan tenaganya untuk sekedar berbalik. Itu matakuliah dari departemen Hinata yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan departemen Sasuke. Tak bisa. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Hinata.

Setetes, hanya setetes air mata turun dari emerald itu, lalu terhapus dengan cepat oleh sebuah tekad. Dia harus melakukan _itu_.

…noverius…

"Hi-na-ta-chan! Coba tebak siapa yang menunggumu?" suara ceria Temari mengalihkan fokus Hinata pada buku referensi mata kuliahnya pagi ini.

Hinata tersenyum kaku. Entah kenapa, dia punya firasat buruk yang tidak bisa diabaikan. "Ano, Shizune-sensei?"

Telujuk panjang temari bergoyang di hadapannya. "A, a. kau pasti kaget," bibirnya bergerak mendekati telinganya. "Sa-su-ke-kun."

Binggo.

Ternyata kali ini firasatnya bekerja dengan baik, sayangnya tetap sulit menyeimbangkan dan menghubungkannya dengan refleks yang juga baik. Hinata menahan nafasnya. Baru sepuluh menit dia duduk dikelas ini dan Uchiha itu sudah datang lebih cepat dari apa yang diperkirakan Hinata. "A… ano, u… Uchiha-san ada dimana?"

Dengan gemas Temari mencubit pipi porselen Heiress Hyuuga itu. "Kenapa kau malah malu-malu begitu? Kalian kan sudah pacaran, jadi panggil namanya dong. Aa, dia ada didepan himpunan. Ayo temui dia sebelum ada gadis tak tahu malu manapun yang berusaha merebut dia darimu." Tangan kurus Temari mendorongnya dengan kuat.

Yah, andai saja ada gadis lain yang bisa membuat Uchiha itu berpaling, semua pasti jadi mudah. Sayangnya Hinata, saat ini kau hanya bisa berharap.

Dengan takut-takut dia melangkah keluar. Tidak pernah perlu usaha bagi siapapun untuk menemukan seorang Uchiha dimanapun. Meski bagi Hinata cahaya sang Uzumaki berpendar jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun, mau tak mau dia mengakui kharisma khas Sasuke. Begitu tajam dan mencengkram orang-orang disekitarnya.

Diatas undakan tangga itu, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai namun penuh ancaman sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ah, betapa kesan _manly_ yang menarik mengakar kuat pada setiap inchi tubuhnya.

_Mengerikan._

Tentu saja kecuali bagi Hinata.

Gadis itu menyeret kakinya pelan-pelan, berharap bisa memaknai relativitas waktu dan menemukan kebenarannya; atau sederhananya, dia ingin mengulur waktu selama mungkin agar bisa menghindari Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa, harapan Hinata tak mudah terwujud.

"Hinata," Sasuke membuang rokoknya dengan cepat dan bergerak tergesa-gesa. "Aku tidak sempat menjemputmu, gomen."

Wajah Hinata bersemu. Perhatian pertama dari pria yang baru dikenalnya tetap berhasil membuat hatinya melayang. "A… Ano, i… itu bukan kewajiban U… Uchiha-san…"

"Bagaimana bisa bukan kewajibanku?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi dan mengancam. "apa harus kukatakan lagi, kau ini _pacarku_, jadi kau adalah tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. Dan berhenti memanggil margaku."

Mata gadis itu melebar. Ah, iya, dia melupakan janjinya kemarin. "Go… gomenasai, sa… Sasuke… kun."

Dan senyum lembut yang tak terduga muncul di wajah pria itu. Tipis, nyaris tak terlihat, namun mata gelapnya seolah menampung segala yang perlu ditunjukkan. "jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Kau bersikap seolah aku ini akan melakukan hal yang menyebalkan,"_ memang iya, kan?_ Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Ayo masuk."

"Eh?" Hinata melongo saat Sasuke menariknya ke kelas dengan cengkraman kuat yang protektif. "A… ano, aku… bisa ke… kelas sendiri. Uchi… ah, sa… Sasuke-kun a… ada kuliah juga?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik punggung lebar itu. Hinata melenguh tertahan ketika Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam _kelas yang sama_ dengannya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau…

"Pagi ini, Hidrolika."

Guh.

"Tapi…" bagaimana mungkin hidrologi berhubungan dengan mesin?

"Jangan cerewet," potong Sasuke pelan. Mata gelapnya meliriknya dengan sinis. "Aku sudah menunggu semalaman hanya untuk kelas bodoh ini,"_ agar bisa ada di dekatmu._ "Jadi jangan mengacaukan moodku lebih lanjut. Terutama," laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya, tak peduli betapa kehadirannya menarik perhatian banyak orang. Pikirannya melangkah pada tiap kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada Hinata setelah ini.

_Sakura. _Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ada satu dua rencana yang tengah dipikirkan kawan kecilnya itu, dan biarpun tidak akan berbahaya, pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Sebelum apapun terjadi pada Hinata_nya_, dia akan selalu berusaha menjaga Hinata pada jarak sedekat apapun. Yah, alasan yang terbentuk melalui keadaan, karena tujuan utamanya adalah agar bisa selalu bersama Hinata.

"Ma… maaf sa… Sasuke-kun, kau berbicara apa tadi?"

Mata gelapnya menyekap pandangan gadis itu dengan cepat. "Kalau aku mencintaimu."

Ah.

Dan… lagi. Laki-laki itu berhasil membuat sang heiress Hyuuga terdiam kaku. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?

Bukankah… Hinata hanyalah selingan kebosanan Sasuke?

_She unconsciously sight._ Mungkin ini salah satu cara Uchiha itu mengusir kebosanannya. Tidak mungkin kata keramat itu masuk dalam prioritas para Uchiha, kan?

Ah, takdir. Jangan salahkan Hinata yang terpaksa berpikiran demikian jika mengingat _track record_ Sasuke dengan banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Sasuke begitu dingin menolak mereka, _bengis,_ kadang kala ketika para fansnya tidak memahami arti kata 'tidak'. Dan gosip tentangnya menyebar bagaikan api pada jerami, meluas dengan cepat melebihi berita apapun di kampus, sehingga bahkan bagi Hinata yang tidak peduli, akan banyak tahu mengenainya. Mengenai semua hal buruk tentangnya.

_Poor Sasuke_.

…noverius…

Pandangan Sasuke tak bisa beralih ukiran wajah gadis disebelahnya, tak peduli pada banyak gadis yang mugnkin lebih cantik dari Hinata dikelas itu yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Hanya Hinata yang dia butuhkan, sekarang dan mungkin selamanya.

"Nah, Uchiha-san. Jika kau tidak ingin menjelaskan _kenapa kau ada di kelas ini_, biarkan aku mengujimu pengetahuan dasar yang menjadi syarat mengikuti kelas ini." Tsunade memijat ujung hidungnya dengan frustasi setelah beberapa kali pengusiran halusnya tidak ditanggapi oleh pangeran kampus itu.

"Hn, uji saja."

Gotcha.

Akhirnya ada respon yang diberikan selain kediamannya yang nyaris menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan mahasiswanya yang lain. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak kehilangan kharisma di depan para Uchiha?

Wanita itu membersihkan tenggorokannya sedikit. "Baik. Apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengetahui pola curah hujan…"

"Analisis hidrograf menggunakan unit hidrograf untuk mentraslasikan _rainfall excess_ ke _runoff hydrograph _ seperti yang diusulkan Sherman. Tapi jika itu saya, saya akan lebih memilih menggunakan analisis linear dan non-linear pada sistem hidrologi sejak semua orang memiliki komputer pribadi." Tenang, lancar, dan sialnya tepat.

Tsunade mendesah. "Bagaimana kau menjelaskan siklus hidrologi…"

"Pada intinya terbagi pada dua tahapan besar; evapotranspirasi dan infiltrasi. Muka air bebas akan mengalami penguapan atau evaporasi, disertai sistem pada tumbuhan menjadi evapotranspirasi. Uap air akan mengalami kondensasi di udara membentuk awan-awan, yang pada berat tertentu kemudian bermuatan negatif dan terbentuk inti kondensasi. Terjadi presipitasi jika dan hanya jika butiran air mencapai berat tertentu dan jatuh pada kecepatan tertentu dengan diameter tertentu." Dia menatap tajam pada senseinya. "Anda tidak bisa memaksa saya mengingat detailnya karena bahkan mahasiswa anda sendiri tidak ingat pada besarannya, 'kan?"

Tsunade kembali berdehem. Kelas mulai ribut. Aneh sekali kali ini pangeran kampus mau bersusah payah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan _show up_ kejeniusannya. Dan Hinata hanya menunduk semakin dalam, berharap ada kantong besar untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, karena selama Sasuke menjawab, tak sekalipun pandangan laki-laki itu beralih darinya.

"Presipitasi, terjadi infiltrasi pada tanah, setelah tanah jenuh akan air, terjadi perkolasi. Jika kecepatan air yang jatuh melebihi kecepatan infiltrasi, terjadi aliran permukaan atau _runoff excess_, mengalir pada berbagai sumber air, penguapan, dan seterusnya," lanjutnya tanpa masalah. Kecuali bagi tsunade.

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya. "Terserahlah," gumamnya geram. "Kalau begitu, semuanya perhatiakan pada slide. Kita mulai kuliah, dan Uchiha, jika kau masih mau ada di kelas ini, _pay your attention for this subject_!" _means, don't just look at those Hinata._

_Like he care._

Bukan berarti dia tertarik pada mata kuliah membosankan ini. Semua penjelasannya hanya untuk menutup mulut dosen yang terlalu banyak ikut campur dan juga… menarik perhatian Hinata. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada sang gadis yang menenggelamkan nyaris seluruh wajahnya pada buku tebal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mata kuliah ini.

Ah. Kelihatannya usahanya gagal total.

Sasuke mendesah. Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan Hinata?

Karma kah atas semua yang pernah diperbuatnya pada fans girl dan gadis-gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya? Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak, jika dia tidak begitu, bagaimana mungkin dia dapt menemukan Hinatanya?

Ah, Kami-sama.

…noverius…

"Sa… Sasuke-kun,"sebuah tepukan pelan mengguncang bahunya. Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya, mengusir rasa kantuknya, dan… wajah gadis idamannya adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. Membayangkan jika setiap dia bangun ada wajah yang sama yang dihadapinya pertama kali membuat dia mabuk sesaat, sampai kemudian kesadaran menghampirinya.

"Hn. Kuliahnya sudah selesai ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk takut-takut. Wajahnya memerah dengan tidak biasa, dan matanya terhalangi oleh poni tebalnya karena dia menunduk.

"Ada apa?" lalu laki-laki itu melakukan perannya dengan spontan. Menjadi orang paling peka bagi Hinata.

"A… ano… ji… jika tidak keberatan… a… apa… u… Uchiha-sa… e… eh, sa… Sasuke-kun mau… ma… makan siang bersamaku?"

Idiot. Seluruh kantuk Sasuke menghilang saat dengan spontan tangannya menarik tangan Hinata. "Kau… serius?" _speechless_. Lagi-lagi bungsu Uchiha itu mengalami disorientasi oleh sikap Hinata yang begitu tak tertebak.

"A… ano… jika keberatan…"

"Baka," Sasuke mendengus, menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Tentu saja aku harus mau. Kau mau ke kantin mana?"

"Aa, a… aku… membawa bekal."

Ting.

Entah harus berapa kali Sasuke kehilangan kontrol akan jantungnya karena gadis ini. Apakah Kami-sama mulai tertarik membantunya?

Dengan senyum yang tidak biasa dia menarik Hinata menuju ruangan bekas klub panahan kampus, mendorong gadis itu masuk dan mengikutinya. Wajah Hinata memerah, namun dengan sedikit canggung dia mulai membuka bento-nya. Satu kotak bekal makanan khas Jepang yang tak pernah dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Dia selalu membeli makan siangnya dari kantin, atau membawa bekal yang dibeli dari restoran mewah yang menjadi langganan perusahaan ayahnya. Dan selain itu, satu alasan pribadi yang mengakar kuat selalu membuatnya menghindar dari bekal apapun yang dibuatkan gadis manapun; dia hanya ingin memakan masakan gadis ini.

Kotak bekalnya begitu ceria dengan perpaduan warna khas yang tidak biasa. Dan yang mengejutkan, ada banyak tomat disisipkan pada bekal makanan itu. Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau memberikan tomat disini?"

"A… ano…" pandangan Hinata bergerak gelisah. "A… apakah… Sa… Sasuke-kun tidak suka?"

Gerakan dan gaya Hinata tiba-tiba membuat satu kemungkinan menerjangnya. "Suka," jawabnya acuh, namun penuh keraguan. "Tapi aku jadi ragu, apa ini kau yang membuatnya?"

Mata lavender itu melebar. Rona merah muda menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh wajahnya. "A… A… i… itu…"

Dan… _got you_. Sasuke mendesah. "Dari siapa bekal ini?"

Gugup. "A… ano…"

"JAWAB!" kesabaran Sasuke yang tak pernah cukup mencapai batasnya. Hebat sekali gadis ini, mengajaknya makan siang, membuatnya berpikir seolah-olah dia istimewa, lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Dan Sasuke selalu membenci hal itu.

Hinata menunduk. Bahunya yang bergetar nyaris membuat hati Sasuke mencelos dan meragu. "Gomen," suara Hinata yang seolah merintih membuat ketahanannya meluluh.

"Jawab saja." Hanya saja rasa kesalnya jauh lebih besar.

Hinata mendesah. Matanya menatap langsung pada manik gelap Sasuke tanpa membiarkan laki-laki itu menyiapkan apapun. Dan hasilnya selalu jelas ketika jantungnya yang telah terikat dalam ritme yang sama sepanjang hidupnya, seketika berdetak dalam nada yang tak biasa.

Ah, memangnya kapan sih jantungnya pernah bekerja dengan benar saat berhadapan dengan hianta?

"Sa… Sakura-san…"

Berengsek.

Nama itu membuat mood Sasuke menghilang seakan tertiup angin. Dia mendesah. "Bekalmu, siapa yang buat?"

Mata sewarna mendung Hinata melebar. "Apakah… Sasuke… kun… akan me… memarahiku?"

_Seperti aku bisa marah padamu saja._

"kubilang jawab saja."

"Ah, ini… buatanku…"

"kalau begitu tukar sekarang." dan tanpa persetujuan atau kata-kata lebih lanjut, Sasuke merebut bekal Hinata secara paksa. Salah, kapan dia tidak memaksa Hinata?

"Tapi… kurasa masakanku… tidak seenak buatan Sakura-san."

"Hn." Jari Sasuke mengabaikan diksi bermakna milik Hinata. Sumpitnya bergerak dengan lihai memilih bento yang diletakkan lebih sederhana. Tak ada tomat yang dia gemari, tapi tak masalah. Dan suapan pertamanya nyaris membuat dia tersenyum. Ekor matanya menyorot pada gadis rapuh yang kelihatan tidak percaya diri itu.

"Omong kosong," ujarnya tenang. "Masakanmu adalah yang terbaik."

"Eh?" gadis itu mendongak, jelas tidak siap dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba yang sangat tidak biasa dari Sasuke. Dan bola mata bening itu seakan terikat oleh kegelapan tak bertepi milik pria dihadapannya. Kuat dan kharismatik. Tak bisa lepas.

Jari Sasuke yang pucat dan dingin perlahan merambat naik pada wajahnya, lalu merangkum ukiran sempurna itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah lama," suara laki-laki itu berubah parau. "Dan kurasa kau sendiri sudah melupakan aku, kan?"

Bahkan mengalihkan pandangan pun Hinata tak bisa.

Senyum pahit terbentuk oleh sang Uchiha. "Tentu saja kau tak _akan_ pernah mengingatku. Kau hanya peduli pada Naruto, kan?"

Ingatan?

Ingatan yang seperti apa?

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, membuat gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pria dihadapannya dengan jelas. Ada aliran listrik yang menjalar di sekujur punggungnya saat nafas itu terasa semakin tak berjarak. "Hinata… aku…" dan tanpa bisa dipahaminya, satu kecupan lembut telah tercuri begitu saja. Pelan, dalam dan tenang. Dan kemudian sebuah cairan hangat seolah meleleh dipipinya. Bukan, bukan miliknya. Matanya melebar saat menyadari laki-laki itu menangis. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menangis saat ini?

Hinata mendorong dada bidang pria itu, namun jemari Sasuke menahan kepalanya dengan kuat seolah tak memberi kesempatan untuk melawan. Dan sedetik setelahnya, jarak itu tercipta. Laki-laki Uchiha itu mendesah pelan, kemudian menghapus jejak air matanya dan tertawa frustasi. "Hei, setidaknya, kasihanlah sedikit padaku, Hinata," bibirnya menyentuh pipi gadis didepannya dengan cepat. "Aku menangis di depanmu, dan kau tidak bereaksi apapun?"

"Kau… berpura… pura?"

"Hn," tangannya menarik Hinata mendekat, memeluknya dengan erat. "menurutmu?"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar takut, tapi sesuatu yang perih sesaat menerjangnya. Bukan miliknya. Matanya menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan bingung. Tidak salah lagi, sesuatu yang asing itu… berasal dari laki-laki ini. Kenapa?

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…"

Mata gelapnya terpejam dan pada momen yang singkat itu, Hinata menyadari kerapuhan laki-laki ini. Lagi-lagi sesuatu meledak dalam hatinya, meninggalkan berkas-berkas menyilaukan yang terasa menggores pinggiran hatinya. Kenapa harus dia yang melihat kelemahan dan… kelembutan laki-laki ini?

Jemarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh bibir yang tak lagi sepi. Pipinya memerah. Anehnya, tidak begitu marah.

Hanya… merasa kehilangan dan sedikit kecewa.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke tersenyum pendek. Momen ini adalah jawaban mimpi-mimpi panjangnya yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Dan kalau pun sekarang dia benar-benar gila… yah, tentu saja dia tidak mau. Mana mungkin dia mau jadi gila dan kehilangan kesempatan menyentuh Hinata yang asli demi tenggelam dalam delusi?

Ah, aroma lembut yang dulu hanya sempat mampir sekilas ketika gadis ini menyapa Naruto kini begitu dominatif pada inderanya. Hanya oleh hal sesederhana ini, Sasuke merasa telah memiliki Hinata.

Lalu… pintu terbuka.

Mereka saling terikat satu sama lain dan tak sempat menjauh. Hinata yang terlalu lemah, sementara Sasuke terlalu enggan menjauh. Dan sosok Gaara muncul dengan dahi berkerut. "Hinata? Sasuke?"

Sang Hyuuga melebarkan matanya. Senyumnya terkembang dan begitu cerah.

"Gaa… Gaara-nii…" Hinata bergerak karena refleks, mengejutkan laki-laki yang memeluknya dan membuatnya tak memiliki pertahanan yang cukup. Gadis itu terlepas begitu saja, kemudian menghambur pada pelukan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Detik itu juga, Sasuke seketika merasa kalah. Bagaimana mungkin…

"Hei, Hinata," laki-laki yang nyaris sama stoic-nya dengan Sasuke kini terlihat lebih hidup saat bersentuhan dengan gadisnya. "Kenapa kau jadi kekanakan begini?" Jangan bilang kalau…

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara-nii…"

Dan pada momen yang tak pernah terpikirkan, Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauh dari laki-laki berambut merah itu, kemudian mencium Hinata. Kali ini tak ada kelembutan, hanya penuh tekanan dan kecemburuan yang menggebu. Hinata melebarkan matanya oleh sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tak bisa diperkirakannya dari laki-laki Uchiha itu. Tangannya menekan dada Sasuke, namun kepalanya ditahan agar tak bisa menjauh. Lidah Sasuke bahkan mulai menjilati bibirnya, ketika kemudian dia melepaskannya begitu saja. Rahang pria itu mengeras, dan matanya berkilat dingin.

Tidak.

Sekujur tubuh gadis itu meremang oleh rasa takut. Inilah iblis yang selalu ditakuti oleh semua orang. Sasuke yang ini begitu… dominatif, lebih dari apapun. Kami-sama…

"_Well, Hinata,_" bisikannya kini bernada mengancam. "_Bukankah tidak sopan, kau memeluk pria lain di depan pacarmu saat kita kencan?_"

tbc

Thanks for all of my reader. This chapter is dedicated for all of you, guys. So, if you don't mind, would you like to give me some responses?

Deshe Lusi: ehehe, iya, Sasuke saya buat pemaksa. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan buat Lusi-san. Lama nggak update, iya. Saya lumayan sibuk kuliah, dan somehow saya agak perfectionist buat tulisan saya. Eh, ternyata karena jarang nulis kualitasnya malah kerasa agak menurun. Gomen ne lagi ya

Caca cullen: hohoho, Sasuke emang posesif tuh. Tapi Cuma sama Hinata aja kok, yang lain dia nggak peduli #hapalahitu.

Nah, ini termasuk update ASAP kan? :P

Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin: Sasuke kejam? Ooh, ini belum seberapa kok. Sasuke bakalan saya buat lebih kejam lagi #devilsmirk

Ini udah update kilat, sayangnya kecepatan cahaya terganggu sama jarak, jadi kilatnya baru kelihatan sekarang ^_^

#hapasih

Freyja Lawliet: egois tapi menarik 'kan? Oke, saya lanjut nih :D

Dewi Natalia: Namanya cantik banget ^_^9

Lebih keterlaluan mana sama Sasuke, coba?

Lily Purple Lily: wah, makasih pujiannya. Oke, saya update ini

Daiyaki Aoi: iya ya, kisah cinta kayak gitu bikin saya juga iri. Saya harap Aoi-san juga bisa ngerasain kisah cinta yang lebih manis dari ibu Aoi-san. Untuk masalah fakultas sudah saya coba lebih rinci lagi di chapter ini. Kerasa nggak bedanya? Hehehe, makasih untuk kritiknya ya, bener-bener bikin saya geli dan malu sendiri, jadi makasih banyak. Mohon bantuannya untuk fict-fict selanjutnya ya, karena saya bener-bener masih awam sama urusan kayak beginian.

Dea: endingnya Sasuke sama Hinata nggak ya? :p

Oke, tenang aja, dengan atau tanpa gaara, Sasuke bakalan terus galau kok ;)

KumbangBimbang: makasih banyak udah suka sama fic saya saya bakalan terus berusaha biar kualitasnya nggak menurun dan supaya KumbangBimbang-san puas dan nggak bimbang lagi :p

Chiaki arishima: hayo, tegang kenapa nih? Masih tegang nggak di sini? Bisa dibilang chapter ini jadi agak antiklimaks chapter sebelumnya sih

Alice9miwa: makasih banyak. Ini chapter 2 nya update. Menurut pandangan alice-san, apa Hinata udah mulai 'jatuh' sama Sasuke?

DevilAndAngelLove: GaaHina ya? As soon as possible deh, karena pair itu termasuk pair yang paling saya suka. Tapi sementara ini saya fokuskan untuk SasuHina dulu deh ^w^

Akunrusak: preman dong, Sasuke-nya. Tapi suka kan?

Sugar Princess71: waduh, jangan panggil saya senpai. Saya jauh lebih baru dari Sugar Princess71-san untuk urusan tulis menulis… salam kenal juga oke, saya update sekilat mungkin :D

Mine: makasih banyak, gimana dengan chapter ini?

Moku-Chan: oke, nih, saya lanjutkan.

Hyou Hyouchiffer: oke, pokoknya oke, saya lanjut nih ^u^

Namikazevi: makasih karena udah suka dengan ff saya. Ini chapter 2nya, kalau berkenan silahkan baca lagi. #danehemreviewnyaehemjuga

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachin: nih update kilatnya

Balesan #emangnyasiapakau!? #kaukantemanbaikku!

Mingriew-chan: Mingriew-chan deh yang manis banget. Update cepat? Ehem, ini termasuk cepat nggak ya? #garuk2kepala

Yah, begitulah. Saya memasukkan hal-hal merepotkan dari kutipan kuliah membosankan saya selama ini. Dan beberapa kata-kata berbahasa inggris yang mungkin tidak tepat. Makanya, saya butuh bantuan para _readers_ untuk memberikan kongkrit pada chapter ini. Satu hal menyebalkan yang belum bisa teratasi: saya belum menemukan padanan kata '_sight_' selain mendengus ataupun mendesah. Mungkin diantara para _readers_ ada yang tahu? Tolong saya ya

Oke, that's all. Tidak lupa untuk semua _silent reader_ yang luar biasa; baik yang numpang lewat ataupun yang baca sampai habis dan nggak muntah atau kejang-kejang saking anehnya ff ini. Makasih banyak minna-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethereal Lie**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**OOC adalah peringatan utama saya, typos, cracked-pair, etc.**

**so, seriously, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**note: gomen, untuk semua readers, yang sudah berkomentar di chapter II belum sempat saya balas di chapter ini. percayalah, ada banyak faktor menyebalkan yang membuat saya kesulitan membuka bagian review.**

**Chapter III**

_Mencintai dia, hingga rasanya ingin mati._

_Gelombang rindu yang sama._

_Ketika dia mengabaikanmu, kau merasa semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Ah, betapa kini duniamu begitu sempit karena hanya berpusat padanya._

_Namun seluruh hatimu mengelak pada logika yang dijabarkan itu; duniamu bukanlah menyempit; sebaliknya, duniamu membentang luas dihadapanmu. Terisi oleh berbagai probabilitas yang saling berikatan pada dirinya. Kau tidak mengalami distorsi apapun. Kau hanya… akhirnya menemukan arah dan tujuan._

3.

"Pacar?" kening pria Sabaku itu berkerut. Mata jade-nya menatap hinata dengan bingung. "Jangan bilang kau pacaran dengan _dia_?"

Hinata bergerak gugup, bukan hanya disorientasi oleh ciuman Sasuke, tapi juga karena cengkraman setengah pelukan posesif laki-laki itu yang tak bisa di atasi sama sekali. Oh, tentu saja keduanya berujung sama. Dia yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih atau menjawab pertanyaan gaara. Well, keduanya tidak baik.

Cengkraman sasuke menguat. "Ya. hinata pacarku."

Gaara nyaris tertawa pada tingkah kenalannya itu. Tapi dia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa perih di ujung perasaannya. Dia secara spontan mendengus, meremehkan. "Bukannya dulu kau menolakku karena kau menunggu naruto? Kenapa sekarang kau malah jatuh dengan pria ini, eh, hinata?"

Rahang Sasuke menegang karena nada menjatuhkan pria berambut merah itu. Terlebih lagi karena nama uzumaki harus disebut diantara dia dan hinata. "Bukan urusanmu," geram sasuke. "Kau mengganggu, enyah sana."

Jade yang menarik itu melebar. "Ah, hinata, laki-laki ini bahkan lebih kasar dari aku. Kau masih mau memilih dia daripada aku?"

"Ga… Gaara-nii!" tegur hinata. Gadis itu meringis saat merasakan cengkraman Sasuke yang menguat dan bergetar menahan marah. Nah, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau sasuke bukan sekedar marah; dia cemburu pada pria sabaku itu. Hinata mendongak, mengamati ekspresi datar sasuke yang tidak banyak berubah, lalu mendesah.

"Dia. Dan. Aku. Pacaran." Sasuke mengeratkan giginya tanpa peduli sopan santun apapun pada senpai-nya yang berusia sama dengan dia. "Jadi berhenti membicarakan hal-hal konyol yang tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Oh, ya? Seperti apa?" tantang Gaara.

"Seperti hinata yang akan memilih_mu_."

"Ah, soal itu, kita tidak akan tahu kan?" senyuman sinis mengembang di bibir sang Sabaku. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kalian benar-benar pacaran atau hanya kau yang berdelusi dan memaksa hinata mengikuti keinginanmu." Crack! Tepat pada sasaran.

Sasuke mendecih, kemudian menarik gadisnya hingga menempel padanya. "Dia…"

"Hinata," suara maskulin gaara mengubah fokus gadis itu pada laki-laki didepannya. "Kau dan dia tidak pacaran, kan?"

Cengkraman Sasuke mengendur, sebagian hatinya bergejolak takut saat pertanyaan itu mengalir dengan lancar. Dia bisa menerima kalimat apapun yang meremehkannya, tapi kali ini, dia benci hubungannya dipertanyakan. Hinata menatapnya dengan waswas, lalu menunduk. Sasuke mencelos merasakan besi panas yang seolah ditusukkan pada jantungnya. Satu saja kata tidak dari gadis ini, dia yakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Untuk memiliki dan memaksa hinata apapun caranya, termasuk menyakiti gadis itu.

"E… eto…" suara yang rapuh itu menghantarkan gelombang listrik yang panas di seluruh tubuh sasuke. Laki-laki itu mengencangkan cengkramannya. "Kami… hanya… sedang… dekat…"

Kilat di mata jade Gaara meredup. Dia menatap hinata dengan lembut dan kecewa, lalu melirik sasuke dan mendesah halus. "Aku kecewa," gumamnya. "Kau… benar-benar lebih memilih dia daripada aku. Tapi," matanya memandang tajam pada sasuke. "Aku memang akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan anak anjing itu."

"Gaara-nii!" tegur hinata. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di punggungnya saat sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Biarkan saja," bisiknya pelan, dan anehnya begitu rapuh. _Kau milikku, itu sudah cukup_.

Pria sabaku itu memejamkan mata, lalu tertawa aneh. "Kau tidak akan bisa menang dari _dia_, Uchiha."

_Tidak peduli_.

Kecupan lembut yang basah menyerang leher hinata, menciptakan sensasi geli dan sensual yang asing bagi gadis itu. Matanya melebar ketika kemudian sasuke menariknya dengan kasar melewati Gaara yang terasa jauh. "Aku tidak peduli," geram sasuke. "Siapapun akan kuhancurkan jika berani mengambil _milikku_." Hinatanya.

Lalu pintu ruangan di banting keras oleh sang pangeran kampus.

…noverius…

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…"

"Diamlah, _Hyuuga_. Sebelum aku benar-benar marah," geram sasuke. Jemarinya meremas rambut gelap hinata yang begitu lembut dan nyaman. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh amarah yang ditahannya di depan Gaara dan Hinata tadi. Tidak, jangan sampai gadis ini melihatnya dalam kondisi itu atau dia menjauhinya karena trauma seperti orang-orang itu. Seperti _gadis itu._

"Ta… tapi…"

"Kubilang," nafasnya terhirup secara kasar dan keras. "Diam. Jangan bergerak."

"Aku… sesak, Sa… Sasuke-kun," rengek hinata tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tertawa secara spontan dan penuh ironi. Pelukannya mengendur, sadar ketakutannya mulai menyakiti hinata secara fisik. Mata onyxnya menatap hinata dengan tajam dan penuh kekhawatiran. Oh, tentu kata 'khawatir' adalah literasi bebas ala Hinata yang belum menyadari kecemburuan sasuke terhadap gaara. "Kau dan manusia merah tadi. Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Ga… Gaara-nii?"

"Jangan sebut namanya di depanku."

"E… eto..." hinata menggeliat gelisah saat Sasuke menariknya jatuh dan duduk dipangkuan sasuke. Keintiman yang lama-lama disadarinya mau tak mau membawa gelombang rona kemerahan yang manis dan rapuh. "Di… dia… teman Neji-niisan…"

"Dan kenapa kau bisa seakrab itu dengannya?"

"Ka… kami… pernah menangani proyek yang sama dari Anko-sensei…"

"Berengsek," umpat sasuke. Kenapa informasi seperti itu tidak dia ketahui?

Mata pucat hinata bergerak gelisah saat tangannya mencari kesempatan untuk mengurai pelukan erat pria itu, namun sasuke yang sigap justru mengencangkannya lebih erat. "Kau, sialan, kubilang diam dulu!" dan gadis itu tersentak oleh bentakan keras sang pangeran yang penuh rasa muak. "Kau tidak bisa menerima aku tapi dengan mudah memilih Gaara," _he sighed_. "Kau memang berbakat menyiksaku, kan?"

Hinata memejamkan mata saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sasuke. Kenapa sesuatu yang perih itu tak henti menggores perasaannya? Hanya perasaannya saja, atau… Sasuke terkesan… begitu… bergantung padanya?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang uchiha membutuhkan orang lain, terlebih jika orang itu adalah _dia_, hyuuga yang nyaris tidak memiliki hal menonjol apapun bila disandingkan dengan Sasuke. Apapun yang dicapainya sekarang bagaikan debu bila prestasi uchiha —apalagi sasuke—mulai disebutkkan. Tapi…

Aroma keras sasuke yang sedikit bercampur dengan tembakau terasa mulai akrab di seluruh indera gadis itu. Sentuhan sasuke yang posesif dan sedikit kasar, namun begitu penuh damba tak pernah bisa berhenti membuat hinata merasa dibutuhkan. Rasanya menakutkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Hinata," bisik sasuke dengan nada rendah yang lebih menyerupai geraman. "Jangan dekati laki-laki itu lagi. Kecuali kau siap menikah denganku hari ini juga, jauhi gaara."

"E… eh? Kenapa…"

"Jangan membantah." Sasuke memotong dengan tidak suka. "Kau ini selalu membantah aku." _Terutama jika tentang laki-laki lain. _"Dan kau harusnya cukup tahu, aku benci itu."

Hinata menunduk. "Gomen." Lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Ta… tapi… sasuke-kun hanya bercanda, kan?"

"Memang aku pernah bercanda?"

"Tapi…" _menikah_. Rasanya seperti gurauan tidak berkelas yang asal dilontarkan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan berarti aku akan membirakanmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain setelah kita menikah," akunya. _Aku mungkin malah siap menyerang siapapun yang mencoba mendekatimu._

Hinata bergerak gelisah, lalu tanpa disadarinya, air mata lolos begitu saja meleburkan pertahanannya. "Sampai kapan…"

"Hinata…"

"Sampai kapan kau mau mempermainkan aku, Uchiha-san?" bisiknya parau. "Aku… kau… kau dicintai Sakura-san yang levelnya jauh diatas aku. Dan… kau tahu dengan baik siapa yang aku sukai…"

"Hinata," sasuke bergerak meraih semua yang bisa dia gapai saat itu. Tapi gadis itu mengelak dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Tolong," desisnya. "Aku sudah lelah dengan permainanmu ini, Uchiha-san," nafasnya naik turun. "Ke… kenapa… tidak… ka… kau terima… Sakura-san dan…" gadis itu terdiam dan menarik nafas. Rasanya sesak. Apalagi jika permainan ini usai, lalu sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan mudah pada sasuke, namun kehilangan seseorang yang pernah dekat, tetap saja rasanya… perih.

"Dan apa?" suara pria itu tenggelam dalam emosi yang menikam. Sekujur tubuh hinata seolah teraliri aliran es yang menyakitkan dan dingin. "Dan kau bisa bersama naruto, eh? Picik sekali." Sang hyuuga memekik ketika dengan tiba-tiba sasuke mencengkram bahunya dan mendorongnya. Begitu sadar, laki-laki itu tengah menimpanya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi keras. "Kau lelah?" aroma tembakau dan kunyahan mint menyerang indera penciuman gadis itu. "Kau pikir aku bagaimana?" nafasnya yang hangat terasa semakin dekat ketika sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada milik hinata.

"Uchiha…"

"Aku," geramannya meningkat. "Mencarimu. Mengikutimu. Melakukan semua untukmu sepanjang yang aku ingat, lalu kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu. Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

Mencari?

Dari apa?

"Aa, kau tidak ingat kan?" batas kritis itu hilang saat kemudian bibir sasuke menelusuri rahang hinata. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu kau datang… menghancurkan rutinitasku. Mengobrak-abrik ritme dan perasaanku. Lalu pergi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun."

_Tujuh tahun yang lalu?_

"Uchi…"

"**KUBILANG PANGGIL NAMAKU!**"

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sinar mata pria itu meredup, digantikan oleh warna gelap yang ajam dan mencekik. "Ya, hinata-chan," suaranya seketika melembut, seolah kepribadian lain muncul dari tubuh uchiha itu. "Kau tidak tahu," ritme suaranya melambat. "Aku setengah gila saat kau pergi waktu itu. Aku berkali-kali nyaris bunuh diri, sampai ketika aku berpikir, bagaimana jika kau bersama orang lain? Apa aku bisa diam saja? Ah, tidak."

_Tujuh tahun yang lalu? Kapan?_

"Sasuke… kun… ku… kurasa… kau salah orang…"

"**Tidak**," matanya menatap langsung pada mata hinata. "Waktu itu, dirumah sakit. Kau ingat? Setelah kau menyelamatkan aku dari ketakutanku, kau kuminta kembali. Tapi aku menunggu satu minggu lebih dan kau tidak datang. Aa, aku memang mudah dilupakan ya?" sebuah senyum aneh tergores di wajah sasuke. Tubuh hinata terasa kejang saat bibir sasuke melumatnya dengan kasar. "Nah, sekarang, tak akan kubiarkan kau lari, hinata-chan."

Diantara kecupan itu, ingatan lama menyerang kedua manusia dari dua marga terkenal dan kaya itu. Tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke yang lebih muda dengan arogansi yang sama dan keegoisan lebih rendah dari sekarang duduk sendirian di kamar rawat kelas atas yang luas dan sepi. Dia meringkuk putus asa dan depresi. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya begitu menakutinya. Semua terasa menghakiminya tanpa ampun; menekankan betapa besar kesalahan yang telah dia buat.

Tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari laki-laki kecil itu. Tapi, bukankah luka yang paling dalam adalah luka yang tak bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata?

"Ano…" suara tipis dan lembut itu menyadarkannya dia tidak sendirian diruangan yang harusnya pribadi ini. "Sumimasen, apa… apa kau… tahu di lantai berapa bagian alergi?"

Matanya berkilat tajam menyerang bola mata perak yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. "Keluar."

Gadis kecil itu bergerak gelisah. "Eto…" matanya terpejam sesaat, lalu bergerak semakin dekat. Sebelum sasuke sadar, dia menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. "Kau kelihatan tidak… begitu baik..."

Alis sasuke muda terangkat, seolah mempertanyakan kewarasan gadis di depannya. Hei, ini rumah sakit, mana ada sesuatu yang baik di tempat ini?

"Siapa kau ini?" suara sasuke muda bahkan telah begitu menusuk. "Kau mau mencabut nyawaku ya? Kalau begitu, ambil saja." Dan putus asa.

Pipi porselen itu bersemu. "Bu… bukan," irisnya bergerak gelisah. "Aku hanya… mencari temanku yang kena serangan alergi. ah, ke… kelihatannya aku… merepotkanmu ya," matanya melirik tanda pengenal pasien yang tergantung di atas ranjang laki-laki pucat itu. "U… Uchiha-san."

Tidak. Tidak terlalu. "Ya."

"Gomen," gadis itu nyaris memekik. matanya berkilau lembut. "A… aku akan keluar saja. Maaf, mengganggumu. eto," jemarinya bergerak gelisah dalam keranjang buatan tangan yang digenggamnya. "Jika… tidak keberatan… mungkin kau mau… memakan ini." Sebuah jeruk diletakkan di meja obatnya. gadis itu menunduk saat tatapan membunuh khas uchiha menyerangnya. "Ka… kalau tidak mau… ka… kau bisa membuangnya…"

Sebuah jeruk. Sementara gadis itu bisa melihat tumpukan parsel berharga jutaan mengelilingi anak lelaki itu. Dan sasuke tidak begitu menyukai rasa asam buah kuning itu.

"Tidak butuh," desis sasuke. "Bawa pergi. Buang saja sendiri."

"Tapi…" suara gadis itu berubah mencicit. "Itu ku petik sendiri. A… aku lupa kiba-kun benci buah jeruk…" gadis itu masih mencicit ketika sasuke sadar, gadis itu memberikannya jeruk karena kiba—atau siapapun yang akan ditengoknya tidak menyukainya. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu tidak benar-benar berniat memberinya jeruk atau apapun. Sasuke terbatuk menahan geli. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang melakukan hal sespontan ini padanya. Dia tidak terbiasa menjadi cadangan, dia selalu menjadi prioritas.

_Terserahlah._ "Keluar sekarang."

"A… ah," gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku harus… menjenguk Kiba-kun," jarinya menyentuh jeruk tadi, tapi tangan sasuke bergerak cepat.

"Mau kau apakan?"

"Bu… buang?"

Sasuke nyaris tersedak oleh kepolosan gadis ini. Tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari milik gadis itu terasa teraliri listrik yang begitu kuat. "Simpan. Akan ku buang nanti."

"Ta… tapi…"

"Kau mau menengok keluargamu?"

"Bu… kan. Kiba-kun teman baikku." senyum lembut gadis itu terasa asing di tempat yang penuh kekakuan ini. "Ano… apa aku… keluar saja sekarang?"

_Tidak. Di sini saja._ "Dia kenapa?"

"Eh? kiba-kun?" rona kemerahan menyebar di pipinya. "Dia tersedak tulang ikan. Lalu… meminum obat untuk kumbang punya Shino-kun… padahal di dalamnya ada campuran kacang. kiba-kun alergi berat kacang…"

Kepala sasuke berdetum. Gadis ini tinggal di dunia yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan demi tuhan, siapa Kiba dan shino itu?

"Bagian alergi ada satu lantai di bawah kamar ini. Kau bisa naik lift yang ada di belokan pertama lorong begitu keluar dari sini." sasuke sendiri heran saat dia repot-repot membantu gadis bodoh itu. Dia hanya… ingin gadis itu terus bicara kepadanya.

"I… iya," gadis itu tersenyum takut. "Aku… keluar saja." sayangnya dia menerjemahkan sebagai usiran.

"**Tunggu.**" Laki-laki itu kehilangan kesabarannya sebagai uchiha. Dia berdiri sambil memegang cairan infus yang menahan tubuhnya tetap di ranjang. Ada banyak hal yang membuat dia penasaran terhadap gadis ini, da dia ingin mencoba _sesuatu_. "Kau kenal keluarga Uchiha?"

Raut kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu. "Eto… keluargamu? Ti… tidak."

Sasuke bergerak dengan anggun, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Oh, ya? bagus sekali. namamu?"

"Hyu… Hyuuga. Hinata hyuuga."

Ah, keluarga konservatif yang terkenal itu. Ternyata mereka memiliki gadis gagap yang bodoh seperti ini diantara kekakuan dan kekolotannya. Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan menilai. Menarik. Seorang gadis bisa bersikap berlawanan dari kebiasaan dan lingkungannya, layaknya mutasi pada sel. Kali ini, mutasi yang cukup baik.

"Kau terlihat terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran seorang hyuuga. Apa mungkin kau bukan anak kandung?" kalimat kasar yang menyedihkan dilontarkan hanya agar menahan gadis dengan aura lembut itu lebih lama. Itu terpaksa, pikir Sasuke sinis. Gadis itu betingkah tak ubahnya ekor komet yang selalu menjauhi matahari, sementara dunia tertahan di tempatnya karena magnet para uchiha. Magnetnya.

Berhasil. Mata pucat itu menatapnya dengan lapisan air mata kaget. "Aku… aku benar-benar seorang Hyuuga," suara itu begitu lemah dan tidak meyakinkan. "Na… nanti… aku akan jadi penerus Tou-san ya… yang hebat. Aku… aku akan membuka… usahaku sendiri."

"Usaha? Bukankah hyuuga bekerja di pemerintahan?" sasuke terus membuat gadis itu bicara. Biarpun gagap, gadis ini benar-benar menenangkan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kebanyakan. Ta… tapi aku… ingin membuka usaha… konstruksiku…"

Ah. "Kau menyedihkan," desis sasuke.

Mata gadis itu memucat. "Go… gomenasai… a… ah!" bahkan nafas pun belum sempat ditarik, saat lelaki pucat itu menariknya dengan begitu kuat. hinata menabrak tubuh kurus sasuke, mendorongnya sedemikian rupa hingga mereka terbaring di ranjang. Panik saat menyadari posisi aneh mereka membuat gadis itu menjauh dengan ceroboh. Selang infus tersangkut di tangannya, tertarik dengan kasar. Sasuke memekikkan kalimat kasar saat proses itu, hingga darah mengalir dari luka bekas jarum infus.

"Ya tuhan, do… dokter…" hinata nyaris berbalik, namun cengkraman keras pada pakaiannya menghentikannya.

"Diam di sini, kau, berengsek," ringis sasuke sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tangannya menahan aliran darah dengan bantal rumah sakit. Hinata bergetar takut. "Duduk," nyaris berniat kabur saat mata gelap itu menyiksanya.

Dia duduk di sebelah sasuke dengan pandangan tersiksa dan perasaan bersalah. "A… aku benar… ma… maaf…"

"Itu benar-benar menyakitkan, sial," desis laki-laki itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada gadis di depannya. "Kalau kau masih ceroboh seperti itu, hanya butuh satu bulan saat kau bekerja di perusahaanmu, lalu kau akan mati, baka! Dan kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Gadis itu mengerjap. Lalu menunduk. "Go… gomen. Aku… hanya merasa… senang. U… uchiha-san adalah… orang pertama yang mendukung cita-citaku…"

Sasuke manatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Cita-cita? Semua keluarga sepertinya dan hyuuga seharusnya tidak memiliki cita-cita selain meneruskan sejarah keluarga. Dia sudah tahu itu, karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia berada di rumah sakit. Sederhana saja. Uchiha adalah perusahaan besar yang mencengkram perekonomian banyak sektor di Jepang. Sudah sewajarnya setiap generasi dalam keluarga mempelajari ilmu bisnis secara mendalam.

Tapi sasuke, seperti halnya Hinata, memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Dia benci pekerjaan yang harus mengurungnya dengan dokumen semacam itu. Dia benci pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya banyak bicara atau bermanis-manis. Dan kebetulan, dia membenci berbagai hal, kecuali otomotif. Mesin adalah pusat kreativitas yang diminatinya, tentu saja memicu pertentangan antara Fugaku dan Itachi dengannya. Bagi keluarganya, mesin dan otomotif adalah hobi yang terlalu menyita banyak hal, apalagi jika dijadikan proyek bagi masa depan.

Dia tahu, cita-cita adalah hal yang paling mengerikan bagi keluarga semacam uchiha dan hyuuga, tapi melihat gadis ini, rasanya semua jadi sedikit… masuk akal.

"Apa… tidak sebaiknya… kita memanggil dokter?"

_Kita._ "Tidak."

"Tapi…"

"Aku mau jadi seorang ahli otomotif dan mesin," gumam sasuke. "Mereka menganggap itu ide konyol dengan masa depan mengerikan. Aku benci diatur, jadi aku ikut orang asing untuk balapan liar. Kebetulan aku sial, mobilnya kecelakaan, kakiku patah, orang asing itu lumpuh." Dengan santai dia berbicara.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Lalu membukanya lagi. "I… Itu bukan salahmu… Uchiha-san."

"Yah, aku tahu, kok." _Seperti aku bisa merasa bersalah saja._

"Tapi… bukankah itu cita-cita yang luar biasa? Aku… tidak pernah memahami listrik dan mesin. Akan sangat luar biasa kalau kita bisa bekerjasama _nanti._" Nanti. Kata itu seolah menjadi ukiran perjanjian akan keberhasilan impiannya. Pikiran itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang.

Matanya menatap gadis itu. Hyuuga ini memang berbeda. Hinata. _Sunny place_ yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa hidup untuk pertama kalinya. Dia akhirnya menemukan arah dan tujuan.

Gadis ini adalah kekangnya, yang mengikat ia tetap pada tempatnya. Bahkan jika hinata ingin melepasnya, kekang itu akan terlalu kuat untuk diputuskan. Sasuke adalah lelaki uchiha yang benci dikuasai, namun dengan hyuuga ini… rasanya dikuasai adalah… kehormatan.

"Aku adalah idiot neosentris yang percaya dirikulah pusat kebidupan," dia mendesis geli. "Tapi hanya melalui komet kecil dan redup, aku sadar aku dibutakan oleh keyakinan idiot bahwa bumi itu datar."

"Maaf?"

Untuk pertamakalinya sasuke merasa lepas. Dia bergerak dengan liar dan menarik gadis di depannya dengan kasar, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tangan kurusnya menyusuri helaian rambut pendek gadis itu sambil menyesap aroma lembut yang tak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak begitu peduli. Gadis ini tidak banyak bertanya, itu sudah cukup.

"Uchiha-san… Lepas…"

Sasuke tertawa frustasi, tapi kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu. Matanya terpaku saat menangkap semburat ungu di iris perak itu. Selanjutnya, adalah mimpi. Dia sadar, dia terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta saat itu. Dia hanya… tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari gadis itu.

"Bisakah… kau kembali lagi? Besok?" dan bibir tipis sasuke dua belas tahun telah dengan lihai mencium bibir hinata, bahkan sebelum gadis itu menjawab.

"Kau tidak pernah datang setelah itu," tuduh sasuke.

Karena dia orang yang merebut ciuman pertamanya dan memaksanya untuk hal yang tidak mungkin. Saat itu hati hinata telah jatuh pada naruto dengan sangat dalam. Terlalu dalam untuk bisa ditarik dan jatuh lagi pada orang lain. Dan, ya, hinata sengaja menghindarinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka anak lelaki itu adalah Uchiha _yang ini!_

Dari sekian banyak Uchiha yang dia ingat, bagaimana bisa secara kebetulan berhadapan dengan seorang sasuke yang paling melegenda?

"Itu… tidak mungkin kau kan?"

Sesaat mata gelap itu berkilat. "Kau," lalu pelukan erat kembali diberikan sasuke. "Ingat. Syukurlah," bibirnya menempel ketat pada pelipisnya dan terasa sedikit bergetar. "Kupikir… kupikir kau akan lupa…"

Desiran aneh lagi-lagi menikam hati hinata, tapi kali ini lebih membuatnya… lega mungkin? Melihat sasuke yang lega secara mengejutkan membuat dia ikut lega juga. Dan sentuhan laki-laki itu bahkan mulai terasa _normal_ bagi gadis itu. "Aku…" _merasa,_ "Mengingatmu, uchiha-san," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Pelukan itu mengerat.

"Sasuke saja," laki-laki itu tersenyum kecut. _Apakah mulai dari sini aku boleh benar-benar berharap?_

…noverius…

"Gaara-nii…"

Entah kenapa, pagi hari ini terasa aneh bagi hinata. Pertama karena Gaara tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah datar yang begitu tajam. Kedua, karena pagi ini secara _kebetulan_ sasuke akan menjemputnya dan sudah pasti akan menimbulkan banyak masalah jika kedua laki-laki itu bertemu disini. Dan terakhir… ada naruto yang juga berdiri bersama sang sabaku.

"Aku tidak kau sapa, Hinata-chan?" keluh laki-laki itu dengan mimik kekanakan.

Coretan semerah mawar memenuhi wajah gadis itu. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat namanya dipanggil dengan begitu lembut oleh laki-laki impiannya barusan. "Go… gomen, Na… Naruto-kun."

"Aa, aku baru tahu kau dan gaara pernah menangani proyek yang sama. Tapi biarpun dia senpai kita, usia dia kan sama. Kau tidak perlu memanggil dia gaara-nii," lanjut naruto ringan. Dia tertawa lebar saat sang sabaku meninju pinggangnya pelan.

"Hinata satu tahun lebih muda dariku, wajar kalau dia memanggilku kakak."

"Bukankah lebih tepat 'senpai'… hei!" naruto meringis ketika gaara kembali meninjunya. Kali ini bahunya. "Nah, hinata-chan, apa kau tidak bingung saat Temari yang kakaknya gaara sekelas denganmu kau panggil tanpa sufiks apapun, sedangkan adiknya malah kau panggil kakak?"

Hinata membenarkan dalam hati. "Ti… tidak," tapi bibirnya tentu saja menyangkal.

Mata biru naruto berkilat lembut. Lalu menyipit jahil. "Jadi si bodoh ini memintamu memanggilnya nii-san alih-alih senpai, ya?"

Ya. "Ti… tidak."

"Kau berisik, naruto." Gaara menatapnya tajam. "Hinata, kau akan ke kampus sekarang? Ku antar?"

Pipi hinata memerah. Jika gaara mengantarnya, sudah pasti naruto juga… kan?

"Loh, memangnya sasuke tidak menjemputmu? Bukannya kalian pacaran?"

Petir imajiner seolah meledak di jantung hinata. Oh, ya, dia melupakan sasuke dan masalah yang ada jika memergoki gaara. Dan naruto.

Ah, mungkinkah dia memang tidak berjodoh dengan naruto?

"Ah, kurasa anjingmu sudah menjemput," kalimat gaara spontan membuat mereka menoleh. Sasuke berdiri di depan mobil sport metaliknya sambil merokok dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Oi, sasuke! Kenapa kau diam disitu? Sini!"

Ah. Refleks hinata melesat seirama jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat. Atau mungkin malah sempat berhenti sama sekali? Terutama ketika dengan gaya arogan khas Sasuke, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Nafas sang hyuuga tercekat, saat jarak terhapus begitu cepat. Laki-laki itu mencengkram rahangnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat—di depan gaara dan naruto!

"Apa kataku tentang jangan bicara dengan mereka, hinata?" bisiknya lembut.

Naruto melongo, bahkan gaara yang minim ekspresi pun terlihat terkejut. Kedua laki-laki itu tahu jika pria di depannya posesif, tpai tak pernah terbersit segores pun pikiran bahwa dia akan menunjukkannya dengan begitu gamblang.

"Sasuke-kun, mereka…"

"Mau menjemput hinata dari anjing liar yang mengganggunya," potong gaara datar.

"Gaara," tegur naruto halus.

Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kita bisa terlambat, hinata." Jemarinya menelusup diantara jari-jari gadis itu, lalu menariknya. Tarikan dan genggaman yang khas. Lembut, namun begitu kuat dan posesif. Pipi gadis itu merona hebat. Hanya sasuke yang bisa…

Dia tersentak saat itu juga. Apakah barusan dia berpikir kalau… sasuke tidak tergantikan?

Yang benar saja.

Dengan agak keras laki-laki itu mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil. Matanya menatap tajam pada gaara. Dia tidak yakin apa maksud sabaku itu membawa naruto ke hadapan hinata, selama hinata masih mau mengikutinya, dia tidak peduli. Gadis itu terlihat… begitu rapuh diantara pria kekar itu, dan dia tidak suka. Hinata adalah gadisnya. Miliknya selamanya. Dia hanya boleh rapuh di hadapannya saja.

Mobil metalik itu melesat cepat melewati dua pria yang kelihatan bodoh itu. Hinata bahkan tak sempat sekadar melambaikan tangannya.

Keheningan mengisi sebagian besar celah diantara mereka.

Sasuke tahu, diam-diam gadis itu meliriknya dengan takut-takut. Dia mendesah pelan. "Bicaralah."

Mata hinata melebar. "Ano, ada… yang… i… ingin ku tanyakan…"

_Jangan tentang naruto._ "Hn."

"Kuharap… sa… sasuke-kun mau menjawabnya."

Tidak. "Tergantung."

Gadis itu kelihatan smeakin gugup. Kami-sama, please, desisnya dalam hati. Jangan naruto.

"Eto… tadi… Sasu… ke-kun me… menci… eh…"

Seketika pria itu tersenyum menyadari apa yang akan ditanyakan gadis itu.

"Ya, aku sadar, aku menciummu di depan rumahmu."

"Tapi…"

"Hn. Ayah dan kakakmu memang bisa memergoki kita. Lalu kenapa? Bukannya kau jadi tidak harus mengatur waktu mengenalkanku pada mereka?"

Sasuke menangkap kilatan keraguan gadis itu. Dan dia tidak suka. Mobilnya berhenti mendadak. Matanya menatap tajam pada gadis itu, lalu dengan kasar menarik bahunya menghadap dirinya. "Dengar, kalau kau masih berikir aku main-main denganmu, maka kau idiot. Kalau kau mengira aku tidak serius denganmu, kau gila. Pelukan, ciuman, _hasrat…_ semuanya, kau pikir berapa lama yang kuperlukan? Tujuh tahun. Aku butuh menemukanmu selama itu. Jadi… bisa kah kau…" laki-laki itu meringis. Begitu sadar, gadisnya memekik melihat darah yang mulai mengalir dari bahunya. Sial.

"Kau… terluka…"

"Ya! Dan kau bicara dengan idiot kuning merah itu!" raung sasuke. Dia tidak berniat begitu, hanya saja melihat hinata panik membuat dia ikut panik. Dia hanya… tidak mau gadis itu menangis.

"Aku tidak… ya Tuhan, a… kau… kita harus…"

Diam. "Aku cuma butuh kesetiaanmu, hinata!" bentak sasuke. "Kau pikir aku tidak panik melihatmu dengan naruto, lalu gaara, eh?! Aku sudah hampir gila!"

"Sasuke-kun… lukamu…"

"Masa bodoh," geramnya. "Jika kau mau berjanji selalu bersamaku, jangankan luka, jadi anjingmu pun aku mau…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Memang benar! Kau pikir kenapa aku diam saja di ejek si merah itu?!"

"A… aku tidak…"

"Mengelak, eh? Jadi kau akan meninggalkan aku seperti dulu? Kau akan menyakitiku sampai mati dengan meninggalkanku, hinata-chan?" Sasuke mencengkram rahang hinata dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. "itu yang kau mau, eh? Kau mau aku menderita sampai mati?"

"Uh… sasuke-kun…"

"Ku bilang diam!" Bentak sasuke. "Saat aku terluka, kau malah bermesraan dengan naruto, heh? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

Tangan selembut sutera itu tiba-tiba bergerak, mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Menyentakkan sasuke seketika. "Mereka… ti… tiba-tiba ada di… depan rumahku. Aku… tidak dengan sengaja… menemui ga… gaara-nii dan… na…"

Sasuke mencium hinata dengan cepat. "Jangan ucapkan nama mereka," desisnya. "Itu hanya membuatku muak."

"Go… gomen…"

"Aku tidak memintamu minta maaf, hinata," nada frustasi memenuhi kalimatnya. "Aku memintamu tidak menyebut nama mereka. Menjauhi mereka. Melupakan mereka. Mudah kan?"

"I… itu jelas… tidak mungkin…"

Darah di bahu Sasuke telah menyebar lebih banyak pada dada laki-laki itu. "Lu… luka itu…" hinata meringis sembari menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Ah, sentuhan itu merupa morfin yang menghanyutkan bagi sasuke.

"_Impossible is never exist in my life._"

…noverius…

Klinik di kampus mereka sederhana, tapi kebetulan luka sasuke tidak terlalu parah. Hanya ekspresi hinata yang panik dan kepeduliannya untuk menemaninya hingga gadis itu terpaksa membolos mata kuliah analisis struktur III yang membuat sasuke lebih betah di ranjang keras ini. Namun pertanyaan gadis itu mengenai asal lukanya kemudian menghentaknya. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu.

Seorang rekan lama yang mencegatnya. Pein. Laki-laki yang kebetulan kenal dengannya dan naruto, tentu juga tahu bahwa naruto menyukai hinata, dan kenyataan bahwa sasuke telah menggunakan cara licik untuk merebut hinata. Siapa yang tidak tahu?

"Well, aku akan tutup mulut. Bagaimana jika motormu sebagai… jaminan?" adalah kalimat yang cukup menjelaskan kenapa dia terpaksa mengeluarkan mobil metaliknya ini. Ah, betapa menyebalkannya dia harus kehilangan momen saat hinata memeluknya dari motor itu.

Err, kelihatannya bukan itu yang harus kau khawatirkan, sasuke. Bagaimana dengan harga motor kesayanganmu yang ratusan juta itu?

Nah, bukankah memang dia tidak peduli berapa harga yang harus dibayarkan selama hinata bersamanya. Toh selama ini dunianya berpusat bagi gadis itu, kan?

Dan tentunya sebagai rekan serta rival, tidak cukup jika hanya merampas. Harus ada luka agar otoritas itu terlihat. Laki-laki itu mengeroyoknya. Untungnya, dia tidak terlambat menjemput gadisnya ini. Jika tidak…

Entahlah. Terlalu banyak hal yang dapat dilakukannya jika itu berkaitan dengan hinata.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Luka seorang laki-laki," desahnya. Matanya menatap gadis manis itu. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup, menyadari hinata yang menggunakan lipgloss. Apa gadis ini memakainya untuk dirinya?

Ah, andai kau tahu, sasuke, hinata terpaksa memakai lopgloss karena bibirnya yang terasa bengkak karena kau terus menciuminya sepanjang pengobatan tadi, sampai-sampai perawatnya terpaksa menyerahkan pengobatan sederhana itu pada hinata karena risih.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, menampakkan wajah jelita seorang gadis musim semi yang di idolakan nyaris seluruh lelaki di kampus bersama naruto. Sakura terlihat panik.

"Sasuke-kun? Kudengar Pein menyerangmu?"

Sasuke mendecih, menahan Hinata agar tetap duduk di ranjangnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat menjawab. Pandangan mata sakura tertuju pada keintiman dua orang di depannya. Tusukan tajam itu lagi-lagi merobek kesadarannya. Dengan murka dia mendekati hinata.

"Kau, perempuan lemah, pasti kau kan yang membuat Sasuke-kun jadi seperti ini?! Enyah kau!" tangannya menarik kasar tangan hinata dengan kekuatan mengerikan dari seorang gadis yang cemburu. Hinata tersentak, namun yang lebih menyakitkan adalah cengkraman tangan sasuke yang menahannya. Mata lelaki itu terlihat gelap, terutama saat naruto berusaha memisahkan Sakura dan Hinata, serta membuat kontak dengan gadisnya.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menarik Hinata-chan seperti ini!"bentak Naruto keras.

"To… tolong lepas…" siapapun. Karena baik Sasuke, sakura, bahkan naruto dengan sadar ataupun tidak telah menyakitinya.

"Diam kau, Naruto!" raung Sakura. "Gadis ini menyelakakan Sasuke-un! Padahal selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah kalah oleh siapapun…"

"Kau menyakiti Hinata!" bentak Naruto.

"**Dan kalian menyentuh milikku.**" Sasuke menarik hinata dalam satu sentakan keras dan efisien, sehingga dalam sekejap gadis itu tersungkur di pelukannya. Keheningan memekat saat sasuke memeriksa pergelangan tangan hinata yang gemetar dan memerah. "**Kau bahkan merusak milikku, Haruno. Aku benci.**"

"Sa… sasuke-kun… gadis itu… bahkan lemah…" air mata merebak di wajah sakura. Tidak pernah sekalipun—semarah apapun sasuke memanggil marganya. "Gadis itu…"

"Adalah jiwaku. Milikku. Kekasihku." Desis sasuke tajam. "Kau, kalian, menyentuhnya. Aku benci. Keluar."

"Sasuke," Naruto menarik nafas. "Kurasa bukan ide yang baik…" Sasuke telah menenggelamkan hinata di pelukannya, berusaha meredam getar ketakutan gadis itu, saat kemudian Naruto berhenti. Lelaki penuh pesona itu menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum pahit yang dalam sekejap digantikan senyum lebar khas dirinya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu di rumahmu nanti malam. Ayo sakura-chan."

"Pergi saja sendiri. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai gadis itu pergi." Suara manis sakura terganti oleh getar kekalahan.

_Semudah itukah hinata merebut sasuke-nya?_

Cengkraman jemari _tan_ itu membuatnya geram dan menatap naruto. Keputusan yang disesalinya, karena mata biru naruto telah berubah sedemikian gelap. "**Sekarang, sakura-chan.**"

Pelukan sasuke menguat saat hinata pergerak seolah ingin menatap naruto.

_Tidak akan pernah._

…noverius…

"Kau, menyebalkan," dengus sakura dalam langkah terburu-burunya mengimbangi langkah Naruto. "Hinata harusnya tidak sampai… tidak sampai… dipeluk sasuke jika kau tidak ikut campur, kau dengar? Hei! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyukaimu?"

Tidak ada respon. Lelaki itu masih terus berjalan dengan tegap.

"Aku berjanji, akan melakukan apapun agar mereka terpisah… Ah!"

Sakura mendesis oleh gerakan cepat yang mematikan yang mengunci dia di antara tembok dan tubuh teman kecilnya. Mata lelaki itu masih begitu gelap dan dingin. Dan emeraldnya melebar menyadari pisau lipat kecil telah menyentuh lehernya.

"Menyakiti hinata, fisik atau mental, sedikit saja, maka aku tidak segan menggunakan pisau ini, _Sakura-chan_. Aku tidak main-main. Kau terlalu banyak bermain, sayangku. Menjauhkan hinata dari sasuke dengan memanipulasi dosen sehingga hinata diberi banyak tugas, menghilangkan proposal penelitiannya sampai-sampai hinata harus bekerja ekstra hingga dia pingsan, merusak bahan uji pada praktikum sehingga hinata harus membuat ulang… kau pikir aku buta?"

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya.

"Ya, sayangku, aku tahu. Sasuke jelas lebih tahu. Kami hanya diam sementara ini, karena kau adalah teman kami. Tapi percayalah," pisau lipat itu bergerak perlahan menuju pipinya; meninggalkan lajur dingin yang menyakitkan. "Jika sasuke mendengar rencanamu tadi, kau akan jauh lebih memilih di… _hukum_ dengan pisau ini. Mengerti?"

Sakura menatap pisau lipat itu. Naruto hanya menggunakannya saat dia benar-benar serius. Siapa sebenarnya hinata itu hingga kedua teman dekatnya begitu melindunginya, sampai-sampai mau melukainya?

"**Mengerti?**"

Dia mengangguk kaku.

"Ah, satu lagi," Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar dan ramah, namun sakura tahu, ada ancaman dalam senyuman itu. "Berhenti berlagak kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku cintai, Sakura. Sejak dulu, pernyataan pertamaku, sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau adalah temanku, tapi hatiku, jiwaku, ragaku," Naruto berbalik. "Sejak dulu sampai sekarang adalah milik Hinata."

…noverius…

"Sa… sasuke-kun," hinata mendorong dada keras lelaki itu, namun dia tetap tak bergerak. Sulit dipercaya, ini adalah lelaki pucat dan kurus yang dulu pernah ditemuinya. "Aku… takut perawatnya datang…"

"Dia tidak akan datang," sahut sasuke malas. "Sampai kita selesai, dia tidak akan datang. Berhentilah takut dan khawatir selama ada aku, Hinata."

Pipi hinata memerah oleh kalimat sasuke. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini dia mudah tersipu oleh perlakuan sasuke padanya. Namun, tentu saja ini berbahaya. Tepat begitu sasuke bosan, dia akan tinggal sendirian bersama rasa sakit yang mengerikan. Kenyataan ini membuatnya makin mendorong sasuke dengan keras. "Kumohon…"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar gadis itu dapat menatapnya. "Tanganmu masih sakit?"

"Tidak sakit," jawab hinata spontan. "A… ano… sudah… tidak… tidak terlalu… sakit," dia meralat saat pandangan mata sasuke menajam.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir hinata, sebelum gadis itu mengelak. "Ah… aku harus masuk kelas…"

"Kau akan bolos, hari ini," tanpa menyerah, sasuke terus berusaha mencium gadis itu. Saat hinata terus berhasil mengelak, kesabarannya habis. Dengan kasar ditariknya wajah gadis itu aga menghadapnya lalu melumat bibir hinata. Cherry dan mint seolah memenuhi indera penciumannya, lalu dia tertawa geli. "Bibirmu, sudah bengkak."

Hinata terpekur marah dan malu. "Ka… kau yang mela… melakukannya," ujar hinata pelan.

Mata sasuke diisi oleh kilat kepuasan. "Yah, tentu saja, aku, dan hanya akan selalu aku." Tangannya menarik ransel kelabunya, lalu merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya. Hinata memekik dan nyaris kabur saat melihat borgol besar yang dikeluarkan pangeran kampus itu. "Oh, tidak, sayang, kau tidak akan kabur." Lanjut sasuke.

"Kau tidak… bermaksud…"

"Sakura itu perempuan gila. Dia akan memisahkan kita dengan cara apapun, percayalah. Aku rasa aku harus tidur beberapa jam, dan borgol ini," dia memasangkannya di pergelangan tangannya dan tangan hinata. "Akan memastikan kau tidak kemana-mana selama aku tidur. Baik itu karena Sakura, ataupun kemauanmu sendiri."

"Tapi…" Sasuke berbaring dengan santai seolah ranjang keras itu adalah kasur mahal dan empuk yang dimilikinya. "Ba… bagaimana jika…" mata hinata bergerak gelisah mencari alasan. "Aku… i… ingin ke toilet?"

Sasuke mendengus sambil melempar bungkusan rokok mahalnya ke tong sampah. "Maka kau harus membangunkanku. Aku akan melepasnya jika aku bangun."

"I… itu akan merepotkan…"

"Jauh lebih merepotkan jika aku harus mencarimu. Bukan berarti aku tidak akan menemukanmu, aku pasti menemukanmu, hinata. Tapi bayangkan selang selama kau tidak ada. Itu menyebalkan." Matanya berkilat lagi, ditambah senyum jahilnya, lalu kunci borgol itu dimasukkan kedalam celana jeansnya. Bola mata hinata membesar saat melihat adegan itu. "Nah, sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa pergi selama aku tidur, kecuali kau harus _menggerayangiku."_

**tbc**

_well… saya tahu, pasti chapter ini, paling _worse_ dan menyedihkan dari yang pernah ada. itulah kenapa saya nggak begitu suka menulis fic bersambung. gomen.._

_kalau minna-san tidak berniat me-review chapter ini, saya tidak akan menyalahkan kok. ada yang mau membacanya saja, saya sudah senang. terimakasih semua ;)_


End file.
